


Hotter Than Fire

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a thought can make you hotter than fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotter Than Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something smutty again. And this time a Toshiya insisted on joining in for the fun. By the way, this is possibly the lamest plot I have ever made. Ha... plot... what plot?  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Losing You" by Dead by April and "~Mobidity~" by Werkmare

Die shifted beneath the bland white sheets of the hotel bed, his eyelids fluttering faintly against his blush-painted cheeks. Beneath the covers, his hand moved, completely unbidden by any conscious action. His fingers grasped aching hard flesh, his hips arching up and remaining there as his arm began to jerk, moving his tight fist over his stiff length. A little gasping pant left him, the bed creaking as he stroked himself, his subconscious directing the entire encounter. The smallest of groans left his lips and then his breath hitched, holding as the pristine white sheet dampened with his release. A few moments passed and then his body relaxed, his eyelids stilling and his breathing resuming the soft in and out of slumber.

Hours passed before Die woke up, his body feeling more sated than it had in weeks, his usual morning wood nowhere to be found, though his bladder did ache like a bitch. He crawled out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom, pushing up the lid and started emptying himself into the toilet. Bleary, sleep-filled eyes landed on his hand and then on his thigh just beyond that, both covered in crusty white. He pulled a face and then shook his head, sighing as he finished up and flushed.

Time slowly treaded past, a much-needed shower being taken and then all evidence of his nocturnal actions being cleaned up, not being left for the hotel cleaning staff. Less than an hour after waking, Die was sitting in the bus, a cup of bitter coffee in hand and his glasses hiding the still-remaining darkness beneath his eyes... and maybe hiding away the little slivers of shame that remained from last night's incident.

All through the day, he sat apart from all the others, doing nothing but holding whatever he was drinking or eating, his gaze focused out the window in a truly brooding manner. Once or twice, Kyo wandered by, giving him a look that was just a tad too knowing. Shinya knew well enough to leave him alone and Kaoru only asked what was needed. For the most part, Toshiya let him be. That was, until they pulled into the venue parking lot and Die didn't even budge, when normally he'd have been bolting out for a much-needed smoke.

The bassist made his way to Die, sitting down beside him on the couch and then leaning over to nudge shoulders with him. "Hey... what gives?"

The former red-head jumped a little at the nudge and then sighed, shifting away from the contact, his hands fidgeting in his lap. "Nothing," he let out rather shortly, something in his voice pointing at how much he didn't want to be having this conversation right then. His mouth pulled down in something that looked more like a pout than anything else, his sunglass-hidden eyes still staring straight out the bus window rather than at the man next to him.

Toshiya tilted his head, utterly confused by the other's reaction to him. "Did I do something?" he asked, uncertain if maybe he'd opened his big mouth one too many times and pissed Die off. It wasn't unheard of, his personality sometimes clashing with the guitarist's when it came to subjects to joke about and those not to. Kaoru was always the one who could calm Die down the fastest and Toshiya was always the one to make bad situations incredibly worse if he didn't watch it.

Die shook his head. "No." And yet, even that short answer was an oddity for the other, Die usually giving more than one word answers, usually divulging whatever was bothering him at the drop of a hat.

Frowning faintly, the bassist reached over to Die's hand, taking it in his own and trying to stand up in an attempt to drag Die out of the bus and maybe out of his sour mood. But instead of earning the desired reaction, Die panicked, yanking on his hand, snatching it back close to his body and biting out, "Don't touch me!" Toshiya stared at this man he'd known for close to thirteen years, his eyes holding a confusion that couldn't be solved easily. After a few moments, he crossed his arms over his chest, staring Die down. "Either tell me what's wrong or I'll make you."

Die glowered at him, his head finally turning so he could glare. "Oh yeah? Make me, then." With a sour look on his face, he kicked the stupid cupboard across from his seat with his booted foot. A moment later, a rather heavy bassist was square on his lap, his hands holding Die's wrists and the other's sunglasses lying on the floor off to the side. Toshiya narrowed his eyes at him. "Okay... now I'm making you. Spit it out, Die."

Naturally, the guitarist struggled, kicking and cursing, tussling with the other for a few long minutes before he gave up, collapsing back against the seat, his anger at himself worked out and leaving behind only the shameful feeling of what he'd dreamed about the night prior. When the other's kind voice pleaded to understand again, Die just let himself answer, though very quietly. "I dreamed something I shouldn't have... and did something I shouldn't have as well." It was so much like Die to suddenly switch to a very polite way of speaking when he was truly upset about whatever it was he was speaking about.

Toshiya let Die's wrists go, still sitting on him, mostly because Die was as comfortable as the seat was and the other wasn't pushing him away anyway. "What kind of thing did you dream about?" he asked, his voice toned down to match with Die's.

"Sex," Die admitted softly. It took a few heartbeats and then his quiet voice added, "With a man."

Toshiya, for his part, didn't even look surprised. He just laughed. "So what?! We've all been there before."

Die winced at the laughter, tucking himself further back from the bassist and then frowning. "I... um... but... it's different," he murmured, not making as much sense as he really wanted to.

"No it's not. Hell, I've had really vivid dreams about fucking men." He looked thoughtful at this, completely unfazed by the fact that he was currently lounging on Die's lap while he said this.

He guitarist sighed, shaking his head. "It is when it's someone you're close to, Totchi." The affectionate little nickname slipped out before he could even catch it and he immediately turned red.

Toshiya, ever the bright one, stared at him hard for a few long moments before he murmured, "Is it me?" Die's face heated up so fast that the other knew he was very, very right. Smugly, he leaned in. "Tell me about it, DaiDai."

The other squirmed a bit, his face flushed and his body starting to betray him with how Toshiya was sitting on him and the direction of their conversation. "No."

"Aww, come on!" He looked utterly sexual in that moment as he leaned in closer. "I'll tell you about my dream that had you in it."

At that, Die's breath caught and then he met his eyes. "You first." Okay... so he'd bite, if only he wasn't the first one revealing his deep dark secrets.

"Hmm... well, I dreamed that you gave me head in the back of the bus once. And another time, I dreamed that you let me fuck you right on the stage before a show." He smirked a little. "I woke up and definitely fapped it to that one."

The former red-head's cheeks flamed and he tried not to choke on thin air at how flippantly Toshiya said all of that. "You're kidding," he stated, as if he could prove that he was lying. But when Toshiya shook his head and put on his serious face, Die was left with no choice but to believe him. He sighed and then mumbled, "I just dreamed that you were having sex with me in the hotel room last night."

Toshiya stared at him for a long moment and then looped his arms around Die's neck, leaning in deviously. "Well... I could always make that come true tonight, you know... I'm up for a little somethin' somethin' between the sheets after a good show."

Die bowed his head, barely breathing out, "Really?"

"Mmm... really, really," came Toshiya's purr back into his ear. When Die shivered, he chuckled softly into his ear and then removed himself from his lap, a devious sparkle in his eyes as he turned and left the bus.

The rest of the night passed relatively uneventfully besides a few hiccups during the concert - a blown light and a string break on Kaoru's guitar. But it wasn't anything they couldn't compensate for and so they all left the venue happy. The after party was in the bar attached to their hotel and it didn't take Die and Toshiya long to slip off from it, heading to Toshiya's room.

Die wasn't even sure why he was agreeing to all of it except that he had gotten enough beers in him by the time Toshiya came around whispering obscenities in his ear that it seemed like a damn fine plan. But when the bassist shoved him against the wall, kissing the breath right out of his lungs, Die forgot all about protesting. In fact, he forgot all about anything that wasn't Toshiya plastered to his body.

They tumbled into bed together, Toshiya plastering himself to Die, stripping the guitarist of all his garments. It wasn't long before Die was naked as well, his leg hooked over the taller man's upper thigh, his hips grinding against the other's. Their erections brushed with each rock of their hips and Die couldn't stop any of the moans that ripped free from his throat. It didn't take them long before Die was damn close to begging, his fingers clinging to Toshiya's hair and hip, his hips bucking wildly, whimpers falling from his lips.

Fortunately for Die, Toshiya didn't make him ask, simply pulled him closer, shifted his legs up more, angling his body right, and then pressed lube-slick fingers against his entrance. The cry Die let out made Toshiya smirk like nothing else, two fingers shoving in and out of his lover's body. He found himself surprised that Die wasn't clamped down around him like a vice. Granted, he was tight, but he wasn't reacting like a man who hadn't done this before. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he leaned down, whispering in Die's ear, "Have you done anal before, Die?"

The guitarist squirmed under him, clinging to those broad shoulders and then, flushing darkly, nodded a little. He wasn't about to admit why, but he would at least answer the posed question.

Toshiya grinned, pulling his fingers free. The sound of foil ripping filled the air for a moment and then the sound of lube squirting from a bottle. The next thing Die knew, he was impaled on the other's warm dick, Toshiya not giving him any time at all to recover from the entry, just going right into the aggressive fucking. His hands still clung to Toshiya's shoulders as he arched his hips, trying to get the other man into the right spot to hit his prostate the way he knew he liked so well.

Toshiya finally pulled out, motioning for Die to turn over, which he did quickly, his pale ass in the air. Hands settled on Die's hips and then Toshiya entered in one smooth stroke, groaning loudly. Three thrusts into it and Die's world turned into white bliss. His own cries flooded the room, his dick straining out from his body in a desperate attempt to get some form of attention. Thankfully for Die and his cock, Toshiya wasn't a neglectful lover. He slid his hand around after a few minutes, grasping Die's arousal and starting to stroke him off at double the pace he was pushing into the slender man's body.

It wasn't even a few minutes before Die lost it, screaming Toshiya's name as he spilled himself over the comforter, Toshiya following only a few seconds behind him, pushed over the edge by the feeling of Die's body pulsing around him.

They collapsed into a sweaty, panting heap and just laid there for the longest time. When their breathing had calmed down, Toshiya pulled out, discarded the condom, and then rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "There is no way in hell I regret that."

The former red-head stared up at the very same ceiling and then laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah... no way in hell." The smirk on his lips made it more than clear that things would be just fine between the two of them.

Within fifteen minutes both of them were cleaned up, back in their clothing, and mingling with the people at the after party once again, almost as though nothing had happened. The only difference was that when they caught one another's glance, they held it, rather than looking away, a mutual knowing look shining there in the depths.

**The End**  



End file.
